Broken Mirrors
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele era um espelho de Roxas. x AXEL/SORA, presente para Raayy x


**Sumário: **Ele era um espelho de Roxas.

**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Mas para a irmã que mora dentro de mim, Hiei, talvez seja, deixe-me perguntar à ela. -presa num hospício-**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Presente para Raayy**

* * *

**Broken Mirrors**

* * *

_A dor guia seu caminho até mim... Até mim  
__E eu sempre serei muito convidativa  
__Se algum dia eu começar a pensar direito,  
__Esse coração vai começar um tumulto em mim...  
__Por que nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?_

-

Paramore, "That's What You Get" (Tradução)

* * *

Ele tocou aquela pele levemente bronzeada com um pouco mais de força que o normal. O garoto gemeu abertamente, sem ligar para o barulho ou para as condições em que estavam. Os orbes verdes do ruivo encararam aquele rosto e, mesmo que aquela cena lhe desse vontade de sorrir, Axel permaneceu sério.

(Aquele não era Roxas).

Era Sora, o _Somebody_ de Roxas e, mesmo assim, não era nada parecido. Era um espelho, ele costumava dizer. Ou aqueles olhos eram. Orbes de Roxas; cheiro de Sora.

E mesmo assim ele estava ali, tocando-o como queria fazer com Roxas. Amando-o como amava Roxas.

(Mas aquele não era Roxas).

Sua voz era diferente; seus cabelos eram diferentes; sua pele era diferente; seus olhos eram iguais. E ele tinha cheiro – areia molhada – e ele tinha alma; e coração; e espírito; e vida; e existia.

Roxas existia, mas não como Sora.

- A-Axel... – e sentiu as pernas torneadas do menor abraçarem sua cintura, enquanto as unhas pequenas faziam arranhões invisíveis em seus ombros.

Naquele instante, ele sorriu.

(Mesmo que aquele não fosse Roxas).

Se pudesse compará-lo a Roxas – e o comparava mesmo – ele seria um espelho para o loiro. Um espelho quebrado, errôneo, invertido...

Pois ele não era _Roxas_ e _Roxas_ já não mais existia. Havia apenas _Sora_ com _Axel_ dando estocadas violentas dentro dele. Pois ele desejava _Roxas_, mas não podia tê-lo. E agora tinha _Sora_, que era e não era _Roxas_.

Era tudo muito confuso.

(Porque aquele não era Roxas).

- Anh... Arn... Axel... – e aproximava seus corpos, como se aquilo incitasse o ruivo a tê-lo ainda mais.

E dava certo.

Mais violento que antes, Axel revelava o quanto desejava aquele corpo (ou Roxas).

Aquele (azul) era um espelho quebrado, errôneo e invertido. Um que não tinha culpa do que aconteceu com Roxas, mas tinha culpa por existir. Só que se ele não o fizesse, o loiro também não existiria.

A mente de Axel dava voltas e voltas, sempre que pensava naquilo. Um culpado sem culpa. Um espelho azul. Um Roxas não Roxas. O ruivo sabia que era normal a confusão. O problema é que não gostava dela.

Não gostava – a verdade mais verdadeira – era do que seu coração fazia, dando voltas entre dois espelhos.

Roxas.

(O espelho inteiro).

Sora.

(O espelho quebrado).

Roxas.

(O espelho certo).

Sora.

(O espelho errôneo).

Roxas.

(O espelho no local certo).

Sora.

(O espelho invertido).

Roxas.

(Azul).

Sora.

(Azul).

Dois lados de uma mesma moeda.

Ambos iguais (e diferentes).

- Ah! Axel...! – sussurrou em seu ouvindo, chegando ao clímax.

Naquele momento, apenas existia Sora e uma parcela pequena de Roxas. Porque Sora era um espelho de Roxas. Um espelho quebrado, errôneo, invertido e muito mais viciante.

(Muito mais viciante).

- Eu te amo... Axel... – ele sussurrou, cansado e suado, mas igualmente feliz.

E no momento em que ouviu aquelas palavras seguidas de seu nome, tinha certeza de que era _Roxas_ dizendo, por mais que ali estivesse _Sora_. Havia também a voz do moreno, mas a do loiro estava mais alta.

Voz de Roxas; cheiro de Sora.

Cheiro, pele, cabelos, olhos (de Roxas também, mas Roxas não estava lá); e tudo o mais de Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora.

Tocou aqueles cabelos marrons (não loiros) e sorriu, beijando aquela testa morena (e não branca).

- Eu também... – _Roxas?_ Não. – Sora.

Por mais que a voz de Roxas estivesse mais presente; ele a ignorou e seguiu a de Sora. Porque era Sora que estava ali; e não Roxas.

Seguir em frente.

(Abandonar, também).

Porém, ele nunca abandonaria Roxas.

Roxas estava em suas memórias e em sua existência; Sora naquilo que seria chamado de coração (porque batia, e sentia também!).

Sim, Sora em seu coração.

* * *

Tudo bem, Ray. Nós duas, conversando sobre KHII não prestamos. Eu amo AKUROKU e você nem curte. Você gosta de LARXEL (Larxenne x Axel) e eu prefrio LARXIA (Larxenne x Marluxia). A gente se cata (uyy) e briga o tempo todo, mas não podemos negar que AxelSora é bonitinho. xD

então essa é uma fic pra você, porque todas as brigas feias que tivemos foi por culpa de KHII xD tudo bem, a gente se arranja em HP, que é muito mais "VOCÊ TAMBÉM GOSTA DESSE CASAL, OMG!" do que "CARALHO, PRESTA ATENÇÃO E ME OUVE! JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO GOSTO DO AXEL COM..." D8

agradecimentos à Chibi Anne que betou e disse que ficou boa 8D te amo, amor s2

E eu não sei mais o que dizer xD

**Reviews? xD**


End file.
